


Sweet P2

by Luwoolw



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwoolw/pseuds/Luwoolw





	Sweet P2

当忙碌挤占了所有的时间，喜欢会变成虚无缥缈的情绪。当足够疲惫，躺在床上一秒钟就能入睡时，思念带来的焦灼根本不值一提。

但所有这些压抑的情感就像一个定时炸弹，只需要一点火花就能彻底点燃，爆炸。

被他带着滚落在床时，我脑海中只剩一个想法：“今天完蛋了。

他真的很坏，把冰箱里拿出来的番茄切成块说要喂我吃，我张嘴，他就把可怜的番茄捏爆了，酸甜的汁液滴进我嘴里，还有一些滴在唇角、下巴和脖子。

“你干嘛？”我抬手拒绝。

他把手机里那张照片调出来给我看：“哥又在犯规啊。”

说实话那张照片是怎么被拍下来的我已经不记得了，现在看了觉得果真，有点震撼。

冰凉的番茄汁滴在我的胸口，他埋首在那上面认真舔着，酥麻感就由他舌头滑过的地方开始，向四周疯狂地扩散。

“嗯哼……”我不由自主地挺了一下胸。

他抬起头，把剩下的番茄都塞进我嘴里，我一口吃不下那么多，溢出来的汁液顺着嘴角滑落。他目不转睛地盯着我看，像在看什么美味。

“漂亮呀，廷祐哥。”

成年了的弟弟太会了，我被他轻而易举地激起欲望，浑身燥热起来。

“不要，不要弄脏床单。”我说。

“收到。”

他拿出新买的润滑剂，在我眼前晃了一下说：“番茄味的。”又拿了一片安全套示意我用嘴巴咬开，然后说：“也是番茄味的，有颗粒感。”

我猛然睁大眼睛，摇头拒绝：“不要，那个很痛。”

他也摇头，跨坐在我身上的样子从容又霸道。

“但那个也很舒服，像上次一样。”

我还想继续抗争时，他伸手抹了一下我的唇角，把没舔干净的番茄汁擦去。

“我原本是想用番茄汁润滑的呢，哥不要不知足了。”

这说的是什么话？我紧张地抓住了他的手臂，服软地求饶：“别这样对我……”

他笑了，说只是吓我的，回归期哪里敢乱来呢。

我松了一口气，然而这点放松也只持续那么几分钟，从他开始为我扩张，到真正进入，我都是绷紧了神经的。

适应了以后痛感消失得很快，取而代之的是安全套摩擦着肠壁产生的刺激感。他尽职尽责地为我做前列腺按摩，而我除了用双腿圈紧他的腰和随着他的动作呻吟以外什么都做不了。

他去做了综艺以后体力似乎更好了，我攀着他的背，被顶撞得眼泪都要出来。

“你给我轻一点！”我语气有点凶。

他讨好地吻一下我：“可是，我忍不住，呃。”

我气急败坏地在他背上乱抓，他赶紧把我的手拉下来按住。

“又多久没剪指甲了，抓得我很痛。”

“换我来上你，就知道这点痛根本不算什么。”

他脸上是笑着，下身的动作却不够温柔：“既然这样，你还是抓我吧。”

我陷在被褥里，被弄得浑身湿透，各种液体黏黏糊糊地在腿间和腰腹遍布。

事后他真的作势要给我剪指甲，我在被窝里躲着，他试图把我弄出来但失败了，最后只能连人带被地把我整个抱住。

我在被子里憋得难受，终于忍不住探出了一个头，他迅速亲了我一下，笑得真挚又玩味：“廷祐哥，So sweet~”


End file.
